Remolinos Rojos
by enrique33
Summary: Naruto es desterrado de konoha por el consejo, Tsunade no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo,pero el no se ira solo lee la historiay descubre muchas cosas
1. Capitulo I

Todo comienza una tarde donde estaba reunido el consejo y Tsunade:  
Homura:Yo digo que hay que desterrar al Kyuubi, nos a traido suficientes problemas con lo de Akatsuki y demas, ahora que akatsuki fue destruido, hay que echarlo.

Koharu:Si estoy de acuerdo.

Tsunade:Pero que les pasa ,Naruto fue quien destruyo akatsuki y ustedes lo quieren echar?...echaran al mas grande heroe que a tenido konoha-Decia un poco enojada...

Koharu:Votemos...A favor-Decia mirando a Tsunade..

Homura:Yo tambien a favor...

Tsunade:Encontra...-Decia deprimida..  
El resto del consejo eran 10 miembros la votacion quedo asi 8 favor y 2 encontra.  
Tsunade queria matar a cada miembro del consejo pero se aguanto las ganas...

Homura:Bien entonces el niño Kyuubi sera desterrado de la aldea cuanto antes , tiene 3 dias para largarse..  
Para sorpresa de todos Naruto que havia ido a preguntarle a Tsunade si le davan una mision, escucho esa ultima frase y quedo aturdido...  
Salio corriendo hacia su casa ,llego y puso todo en una mochila y salio, antes decidio ir a visitar a Sasuke al hospital ...Cuando llego se encontro con Sakura que estaba durmiendo en el pecho del uchiha,Cuando Naruto vio esto el corazon se le partio en Mil pedasos, pero decidio ignorarlo para hablar con Sasuke que lo mirava...

Sasuke:Hola dobe...que haces aqui?-Decia con un tono burlon..

Naruto:Nada vengo a despedirme me desterraron de la aldea, por tener el Kyuubi adentro , dicen que causa demasiados problemas-Con tono decaido...

Sasuke:Pero que locuras dices... NO PUEDE SER-Gritaba el Uchiha ya que Naruto lo havia sacado de la oscuridad..

Naruto:Lo siento Sasuke es verdad-Tono triste...  
En ese momento por el grito de sasuke , sakura comenzaba a despertar...

Sakura:Ehh que pasa aqui?-Decia media dormida entre abriendo lo ojos...

Naruto/Sasuke:Nada!

Sakura:NARUTO! que haces aqui,vete Sasuke-Kun necesita descansar..-Decia con un tono enojada.

Naruto:Solo vine ablar con Sasuke acerca de algo impo...-Fue cortado por un fuerte golpe en el rostro proveniente de Sakura..  
Sasuke se sorprendio pero mas cuando Naruto se paro y dijo:

Naruto:Chau Sasuke ,espero que algun dia nos volvamos aver...-Decia sin mirar a Sakura..

Sasuke:Sakura vete ,quiero ablar en privado con naruto..-Decia sin mirar a Sakura ..

Sakura:Pero sasuke-kun usted necesi...-Fue interrumpida por Sasuke..

Sasuke:por favor Sakura ,SAL!-Grito eso ultimo..  
Sakura agacho la cavesa y salio , cuando miro a Los ojos de Naruto pudo ver esos ojos azules que ya no brillavan como siempre, ahora tenia una mirada fria , era una mirada que te congelava con solo mirarla...  
Cuando sakura salio Sasuke le dijo a Naruto..

Sasuke:Yo me voy contigo..-Dijo muy decidido.

Naruto:pero Sasuke ,tu seras nombrado Traid..-Fue interrumpido por Sasuke...

Sasuke:Tu me sacaste de la oscuridad,Si tu no quieres llevarme contigo entonces me ire por mi cuenta...

Naruto:Esta bien podemos irnos juntos ,pero antes ire ablar con la hokage , a y por cierto como quieres ir estando en Cama...

Sasuke:Yo estoy bien...Tu solo has lo que tengas que hacer yo te espero en la puerta de kanoha mañana por la noche a eso dela medianoche..

Naruto:Esta bien ..Gracias por todo Sasuke..-Dijo mirando al chico..

Sasuke:No hay de que.. ah y por cierto te copiare y me ire por la ventana ahora mismo...  
A continuacion los dos comenzaron a reirse hasta que Sasuke salto por la ventana y naruto salio de la avitacion.  
Naruto salio y vio a sakura sentada en un banco esperando ..  
Sakura:Ya estaa eeh Naruto?..A y perdon por el golpe...-Dijo muy apenada  
Naruto siguio caminando sin dirigirle la palabra,Lo cual a sakura le callo como un valde de Agua Fria ya que ella ya pensava a sentir algo por Naruto,Pero no esa obcecion de Sasuke-Kun le estaba arruinando la vida.  
Sakura entro a la havitacion vio que No estaba y corrio a preguntarle a Naruto...  
Pero no lo encontro por ningun lado...  
"En la oficina de la hokage"  
Tsunade:Naruto hay malas noticias el consej...-Naruto la interrumpio..

Naruto:Ya lo se, fui desterrado..-Dijo naruto con un tono Frio...  
Esto sorprendio a Tsunade y a Shizune, que quedaron Congeladas por la reaccion de Naruto..

Naruto:Ya lo se todo y me ire hoy por la noche...

Tsunade:Naruto yo no quer...-Comenzo a Llorar .  
Naruto fue y la abrazo estubieron un rato hasi hasta que sakura entro corriendo y vio la escena y se imagino lo peor..

Sakura: Tsunade-Sama ,Tsunade-Sama ,Sasuke-Kun se escapo del hospital el se fue..  
Tsunade Ya sabia Sasuke se iva con Naruto .

Sakura:Tsunade-Sama no mandara a buscarlo?.-Decia una Sakura muy nerviosa...

Tsunade:No..Dejalo en paz... necesitara estar un tiempo solo-Dijo mientras notava una sonrisa en la cara de Naruto..

Sakura vio la sonrisa de Naruto y le apropino un golpe en la cara lo cual lo dejo contra la pared:

Sakura:De que te ries BAKA!-Dijo gritando.

Tsunade:SAKURA! por que demonios hisite eso..-Gritava Tsunade furiosa...

Sakura:...  
Naruto se levanto con los ojos rojos y miro a Sakura ,Esta se asusto mucho y callo de rodillas ..

Naruto:Chau Oba-Chan Gracias por todo ya falta 1 hora para mi partida ,Sasuke deve estar esperando...-Dijo un poco serio mientra el chakra rojo desaparecia...

Tsunade:Comenzo a llorar mas fuerte que antes y corrio a abrazar a Naruto..  
Sakura observaba todo desde el piso, Como vio a Tsunade-Sama llorando penso lo peor..

Sakura:Naruto..a donde vas..y por que vas con Sasuke-Kun...-Dijo entre llantos..  
Tsunade miro con una cara de decepcion a Sakura , ella lo noto y no entendia nada ,lo unico que savia que ultimamente estaba tratando mal a Naruto, el casi se sacrifica para traer a Sasuke-Kun y ella le pagava asi..

Naruto:Bueno chau ,Gracias por todo -Dijo un poco serio.  
Shizune no aguanto mas y corrio a abrazar a Naruto ya que lo queria como un hermano,La morena y llorava en brasos de Naruto..

Naruto:No se preocupen prometo venir a visitarlos alguna ves...Pero bueno me voy Sasuke me esta esperando y no quiero que me mate-Mientras se reia...  
Despues de despedidas entre Naruto,Shizune y Tsunade salio caminando de la oficina pasando por alado de Sakura sin siquiera mirarla..

Tsunade:(Sakura...Lo has lastimado demasiado)  
"Mientras tanto en la puerta de Konoha"

Sasuke:pff hasta que porfin llegas-Decia con una sonrisa

Naruto:Am si disculpa la Tardanza me estava despidiendo de Oba-Chan..  
Cuando ivan atravesando la salida aparecio sakura corriendo..

Sakura:Sasuke-Kun...por favor no te vallas...ni tu Naruto-Decia mientras comensava a llorar  
Naruto solo rio y dijo:

Naruto:Sasuke encargate de tu club de admiradoras-Mientras reia...  
Sakura escucho eso y quedo congelada y mas al ver que Sasuke se reia...

Sasuke:que ases aki?-Dijo con un tono de enojo...

Sakura:Por favor.. no se vallan... llevenme con ustedes porfavor..-Mientras llorava...

Sasuke:No sakura,A hora te pido que te vallas ...-Dijo con un tono frio

Sakura corrio a abrazar a Sasuke, cuando lo Abraso Sasuke la aparto de el y le dedico una mirada a Naruto el cual este solo asintio..  
Naruto desaparecio del lugar y aparecio atras de Sakura.

Naruto:Chau-Dijo mientras le dava un golpe dejandola inconciente..  
Naruto la dejo en el mismo banco donde la avia dejado Sasuke años atras y se fueron lo mas rapido posible...

Sasuke:Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?-Dijo en un tono dudoso..

Naruto:Tu todavia estas a tiempo de retractarte-Dijo mirando a este mientras saltavan en los arboles..

Sasuke:No ya estoy seguro...Mientras se alejavan de Konoha..

Ya avian pasado 3 años desde que Naruto y Sasuke se avian alejado de Konoha y hoy se realizava un torneo de lucha en el estadio, eran permitidas todas las aldeas  
Llegaban muchos extraños pero entre ellos dos con unas capas negras con remolinos naranjas que venian con Gara y sus hermanos..  
Pasaron por la puerta donde estava kakashi cuidando..

Kakashi:Gara confias en esas personas que traes contigo?..Si causan desastres se ara cargo la arena-Dijo con un tono de pregunta.

Gara:Si tranquilo no abra problemas...

En el estadio ya ivan a comenzar las peleas avia que inscrivirse si ivan a pelear cuando llegaron ellos tubieron que dar los nombres  
Uno de ellos dijo:  
?:Yo soy El diablo Negro y mi compañero el diablo Rojo...  
Shikamaru que estava anotando se sorprendio por estos nombres tan raros..  
Shikamaru:em esta bien ya esta

"1 hora despues"  
El estadio estava lleno de gente las tribunas se desbordavan .  
Ahora nombremos los participantes de la primera batalla:  
1-Neji-Shikamaru  
El cual gano shikamaru por poco  
2-Tenten-Sakura  
Gano Sakura despues de media hora de pelea.  
3-Diablo Negro-Mei.  
Ese encuentro estubo muy cerrado pero para sorpresa de todos gano Diablo Negro...  
4-Hinata-Diablo Rojo..Toda la gente mirava asombrada dos supuestos "Diablos y uno avia vencido un Kage..  
En menos de 1 segundo Diablo rojo desaparecio y aparecio detras de hinata dandole un golpe y dejandola inconsiente..  
Todo el publico aplaudia completamente sorprendidopor el combate...  
5-Lee Vs Kakashi Sensei.  
Gano Kakashi muy facilmente.  
6-Gay-Tsunade.  
Gano Tsunade.  
7-Raikage-Temari  
Gano Raikage.  
8-Kankuro-Kazekage.  
Gano Gara.  
9-tsuchikage-Ino  
Gano tsuchikage por supuesto.  
10-Chouji-Kurenai  
Gano Kurenai.  
Presentador:BUENO SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS EMO TENIDO UNAS PELEAS SORPRENDENTES AHORA PASMEOS A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA!-Dijo gritando  
Presentador:Primer combateee!  
1-Diablo rojo-Tsunade.  
Tsunade empeso golpeando el suelo abriendolo en pedasos para sorpresa de ella el chico desaparecio y aparecio detras de ella propinandole un golpe que la dejo conrta la pared de el estadio, toda la gente no lo podia creer , pero claro esta se levanto y dijo  
Tsunade:Pegas fuerte chico-Mientras preparava un Vituri de chakra.  
El chico dijo  
Diablo Rojo:Expancion de Energia Natural-Y una bola negra se empeso a formar en su mano el apunto a Tsunade que estava congelada por lo que hacia el chico.  
El se la lanzo Tsunade la esquivo pero la vola la perseguia le dio en la espalda y la dejo inconsiente..  
Todo elpublico estava completamente sorprendido..Hasta que empesaron a aplaudir y a gritar..  
2-Sakura-Diablo Negro.  
Sakura iso lomismo que su maestra y rompio el suelo lo cual el chico desaparecio y aparecio detras de sakura y le dijo  
Diablo Negro:Este torneo no es para niñas deviles..  
Ella reconocio esa vos y abrio bien grandes los ojos pero despues el chico la golpeo y quedo inconsiente.  
3-Shikamaru-Kakashi  
El combate no duro mucho y gano kakashi.  
4-Kazekage-tsuchikage  
El combate estubo empatado hasta que la espalda del tsuchikage dijo presente y gara aprobecho para propinarle un buen golpe.. y gano.  
5-Kurenai-Raigake.  
Gano Raikage sin ningun problema.  
Presentador:Pasemos a la siguiente ronda  
1-Diablo Negro-Kazekage.  
Despues de un rato se le callo la capucha al Diablo Negro y todos vieron que era nada mas ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke:Bien echo gara!-Dijo con sarcasmo

Gara:Em.. Lo siento Sasuke-Largando una carcajada..  
La pelea duro un rato hasta que Sasuke termino victorioso  
Todos estavan boquiabiertos por el combate..  
2-Raikage-Diablo Rojo..  
La pelea comenso y Diablo Rojo uso Clones de sombra llenando todo el estadio hasta que uno por uno fueron siendo destruidos por el Raikage hasta quedo solo uno que solo se limitava a mirarlo.  
De pronto y para sorpresa de todos entraron dos chicas corriendo al estadio  
Yuki:Naruto-Kun , Naruto-Kun ... hasta que porfin te encontramos..  
Samui:Si Naruto-Kun te buscamos por todos lados si no fuera por karin no te encontrariamos.  
Y entro Karin por la Puerta caminando como si nada.  
Todo el publico escuchoo eso, acaso la avia llamado "Naruto" eso retumbaba en la cavesa de Sakura ,Tsunade y Shizune  
No lo podian creer hasta que naruto se saco la capucha y dejo ver su rostro y sus ojos azules  
Naruto:que paso! que hacen aki no ven que estoy en un combate.  
Yuki/Samui/Karin:Lo sentimos Naruto-Kun!  
Y fueron A sentarse en un Asiento del estadio.  
Sakura queria que el combate terminara ,para correr a abrasar tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke Que estaba sentado en donde los demas participantes que quedavan.  
Acavo de unos minutos naruto propino una patada en la cara del Raikage dejando asi la pelea terminada a favor de el  
Ganador Diablo Rojo..  
El ultimo participante como no tenia contrincante iva a pelear contra Diablo Negro, que ya avia peleado pero se ofrecio.  
3-Diablo negro..  
Kakashi le ablava para que a Sasuke si ivan a Volver a la Aldea .Sasuke selimitava a contestarle hasta que tras un rato el ganador fue Diablo Negro.  
Presentador:Bueno a Llegado la ultima pelea!  
Diablo Rojo-Diablo Negro.  
Naruto le lanzo una mirada un poco fuerte a Sasuke que todo el estadio vio y el Uchiha solo asintio con la cavesa y dijo  
Diablo Negro: ME RINDO-Mientras salia por atras  
Toda la genteque conocia a Sasuke no lo podia creer Sasuke Uchiha se rindio y todavia en una pelea con su competencia de toda la vida Naruto Uzumaki .  
Sasuke y Naruto salieron del estadio ,Yukiy ,Samui y karin se pararon y salieron tras ellos.  
Tsunade por supuesto fue ablar con ellos para ver si se quedarian.  
Tsunade:Hola Naruto tanto tiempo-Dijo corriendo a abrazarlo mientras llorava..

Naruto:Hola oba-chan-Mientras correspondia el abraso.

Tsunade:Naruto te quedaras en la villa?El consejo acepto que te quedes ase unos meses pero ni rastros de ti

Naruto:Lo siento Oba-Chan pero no me quedare...ahora tengo otra vida-Dijo muy serio .  
En ese momento aparecio sakura y corrio a abrazar a Sasuke pero Yuki se le metio adelante y le dijo apartate de Mi Sasuke-Kun Maltida zorra-Con un tono fuerte  
Sasuke solo largo una carcajada y dijo:

Sasuke:Trankila amor .. ella no es nadie importante..-Mientras mirava a Sakura..  
Esta se puso a llorar y salio corriendo de alli, Sasuke quedo con una sonrisa y luego beso a Yuki.  
Tsunade:(am.. pobre sakura almenos aver si aprende lo que le iso a Naruto)

Tsunade:por que no te quedas Naruto?aunque sea unos dias-El miro a Karin y esta le nego con la caveza.

Naruto:Lo siento pero no me quedare, perdon pero ya nos vamos..Solo vinomos por el premio y una pequeña cosita que ya esta solucionada...

Tsunade sintio una gran decepcion pero corrio lo abraso y le dijo:

Tsunade:Almenos Vuelve alguna ves a visitarme te echo mucho de menos-Y abraso mas fuerte a Naruto que este tambien la abraso mucho y le digo:

Naruto:Te lo prometo-Luego se separaron el beso en los labios a Karin y se fueron.  
Cuando salieron de Kanoha los estaba esperando un encapuchado con capa solo sele veia la boca .  
Samui salio corriendo y lo beso

Samui:Te eche de menos amor-Mientras lo abrazava

?:Tranquila solo fueron unas semanas-Dijo mientras se quitava la capucha y dejava ver su cara era nada mas ni nada menos que Itachi Uchiha ,el le avia contado la verdad acerca de su clan que era una mision y juntos decidieron unirse en un grupo  
liderado por Naruto llamado Remolinos Rojos.  
Al rato naruto dijo:

Naruto:Nos vamos chicos..  
Todos tocaron a Naruto y desaparecieron en unos rayos dorados..

Continuara..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II:  
Shizune:Tsunade-Sama que sucedio?-Pregunto una muy confundida morena.

Tsunade:Se marcho,dijo que tenia otra vida...y que volveria a visitarnos-Decia entre llantos..

Shizune:Y sakura?que le paso..

Tsunade:Se intento acercar a Sasuke Pero la novia no la dejo-Dijo algo confundida entre llantos.

Shizune:Sasuke-Kun con novia?em yo siempre pense que era.. em usted sabe-Dijo avergonzada

Tsunade:Bueno eso ya no importa hay que buscar a Sakura aver como se encuentra-Dijo la rubia.

Shizune:Si Tsunade-Sama.  
Durante un rato estubieron buscando a Sakura hasta que Tsunade la vio recostada en un arbol.

Tsunade:Sakura, como te encuentras...-Dijo un poco tierna.

Sakura:...

Tsunade:Quieres estar sola?Pregunto la rubia  
A continuacion de oir eso Sakura se abalanzo sobre ella,y la abrazo llorava en su hombro.

Tsunade:Sakura tienes que reconocer una cosa para poder vivir en paz,e intentar ser feliz de otra manera, Sasuke Uchiha no es para ti, aunque cueste admitirlo tu eres muy bella podras conseguirte otro chico-Dijo la rubia

Sakura:Ya havia pensado en eso...Pero antes de que ellos se vallan yo havia empesado sentir algo por Naruto y -Fue interrumpida por Tsunade.

Tsunade:y por que nunca se lo dijiste?...Tu sabes que el siempre a estado enamorado de ti..

Sakura:Si pero...me di cuenta de mis sentimientos demasiado tarde,y lo desprecie.-Mientras llorava mas fuerte.

Tsunade:y que piensas hacer al respecto?...al parecer el ya tiene novia.. es esa pelirroja del equipo de Sasuke...

Sakura:Si pero...antes que nada tengo que hacer que vuelva a la villa .

"Mientras tanto en una cueva"  
Itachi:De verdad pensaron que eran buenas personas?-Decia riendose como loco

Naruto:Si..y lo peor de todo era que no podiamos mostrar nuestro verdadero poder para no alarmar..usamos un poder un poco arriva de un kage pero no mas-Decia algo histerico..

Sasuke:si pff y pensaron que ivamos por el premio ahora solo falta que llege Han ,espero que tenga el maldito pergamino o si no lo...-Fue interrumpido por Naruto

Naruto:Tranquilo Sasuke Recuerda que el es el Jinchuuriki de 5 colas.

Itachi:Si hermanito,tranquilo.-Decia itachi

Naruto:Y cuando traiga ese pergamino seremos invensible...Esperen el sensei quiere ablar con nosotros..Traigan el cuerpo.  
Sasuke e itachi entraron a una avitacion de la cueva y sacaron un cadaver y lo pucieron enfrente de naruto, este iso unos Jutsus raros y dijo "Transplante de alma demoniaca temporal" y por la voca de Naruto salio un chakra rojo que rodio el cadaver,este se levanto tenia los ojos rojos y dijo :  
?:Cuando traigan ese pergamino seran invensibles,pero porsupuesto tienen que cumplir con su parte del trato...Matar al consejo..  
Sasuke/Itachi/Naruto:Si Kyuubi-Sama...

"Mientras tanto en Konoha"  
Se encontravan casi todos los jounin y chunin de la aldea en la oficina de la hokage

Kakashi:Que pasa Tsunade-Sama?-Preguntava el peliblanco.

Tsunade:El pergamino de Jutsus Prohividos fue robado a la hora del Torneo y creo saber quien fue-Decia la rubia..

Sakura:y quien fue Tsunade-Sama?-preguntava intrigada la pelirrosa.

Tsunade:Naruto y sus compañ muy seria.

Todos:NARUTO?-Gritando

Tsunade:Asi es, es raro que durante 3 años no presentara señal de vida,y casualmente aparece y nos roban el pergamino...

Lee:y que quieren que agamos Tsunade-Sama?Pregunto Lee a los gritos.

Tsunade:Quiero que encuentren a Naruto y le saquen el pergamino y matarlo si es necesario.  
Todos quedaron de boca avierta puesto a que Tsunade queria mucho a Naruto.

Tsunade:Escuchen el Naruto que ustedes conocieron no existe, y saben que a Sasuke no le importa matar a alguien por que si,y no sabemos el nivel de pelea de esas chicas a esepcion de Karin que es ninja Rastradora ,y su nivel en eso es Gigante.

Sakura:Pero Tsunade-sama Naruto es demasiado fuerte para nosotros si la vencio a usted...No creo que tengamos una oportunidad contra el y todavia parecen ser 5.

Tsunade:Si avia pensado en eso ,pero ustedes son los que lo pueden entrar en razon...el problema viene si no lo hacen-Dijo preocupada.

Kakashi:Yo pienso que tendriamos que mandar espias y esperar aver cual sera el siguiente movimiento de Naruto...y avisarle a las demas aldeas si ven gente con capas y remolinos naranjas avisen-dijo con un poco de miedo a la respuesta de la hokage.

Tsunade:Bueno kakashi creo que tienes razon,pueden retirarse se les informara todo lo que averiguemos sobre Naruto y si equipo.

"Mientras tanto en la misma cueva"  
Sasuke:Oye naruto ya nos podemos sacar estas capas raras,me siento incomodo prefiero las de siempre.-Dijo el uchiha mientras se sinchoneava la capa para todos lados.

Naruto:Si tienes razon traelas estan bajo mi cama en una caja,ami tambien me gustan mas las de akatsuki.

Karin:Amor se aproxima un chakra Gigantesco pero no es el de Han pero viene rapido.

Naruto:Gracias Karin-chan ,yo me encargo-Dijo mientras se ponia la capa de akatsuki.

Sasuke:Naruto dejame a este,porfavor me quede con ganas de peliar.-Decia el uchiha un poco nervioso.

Naruto:No sasuke tu quedate aqui esto sera rapido-Se puso la capa de akatsuki,tiro la otra y salio.

"Afuera de la cueva"  
Naruto sale de la cueva y grita

Naruto:Sal de hay Keller Bee.

Keller Bee: Oohh me descubriste Maldito estupido maldito estupido(keller bee con sus rimas raras)..Pense que no me descubririas

Naruto:jajaja Tengo una ninja censorial de alto nivel en mi equipo y tu terrible gigantesco chakra que esperavas?

Keller Bee:si tienes razon maldito estupido maldito estupido.-Decia Decepcionado

Naruto:Y cual es la razon de que vengas por aki a buscarme?-Dijo un poco confuso

Keller Bee: yo solo estoy en una mision por obligacion de mi Brother,y si no quiero morir lo tengo que hacer-Decia mientras escrivia en su libro de rimas.

Naruto:mmmm entiendo y que quieres demi-Pregunto elrubio

Keller Bee:Pues me mandaron espiarte,pero veo que me fue mal maldito estupido maldito estupido-seguia escriviendo en el librito.

Naruto:mmm ahora que lo pienso tengo una propuesta que hacerte.-Con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara

Keller Bee:y que es Naruto por que hasta lo que veo tienes una capa de Akatsuki.-Dijo pensando

Naruto:Asi es soy El lider pero ahora nos llamamos Los Remolinos Rojos.

KellerBee:y cual es tu propuesta?-Decia intrigado por la duda.

Naruto:Quiero que te unas a ami equipo-Le dijo con sonrisa siniestra.

Kellerbee:Olle naruto tu quieres que mi hermano me mate?..aparte que ganaria yo uniendome?-Pregunto Kellerbee.

Naruto:La primera es que tu hermano no es problema,nose si sabes pero lo venci en el torneo,sin emplear ni la mitad demi poder,y lo que ganarias seria poder ,nuestro sensei es el mejor de todos,yo ahora mismo en menos de 10 segundos podria acabar contigo.-Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Kellerbee:mmm me intrigas pero...hayyy dios quiero aceptar pero me matara mi hermano me mataraa.-con una cara de Confundido

Naruto:Ya te dije ese no es problema mientras estes en mi equipo nadie podra siquiera tokarte, sin contar que seremos 3 sonrisa siniestra.

Kellerbee:3 eehH? y quien es el otro?-preguntava

Naruto:Se llama Han es el 5 colas ahora mismo se encuentra en direccion hacia aki puedo naruto

Kellerbee:Bueno me uno ati con una condicion-Dijo con una sonrisa.

naruto:Cual?

KellerBee:Que me des una de esas capas ,se ven super chidasss-Decia mirando la capa de Naruto.

Naruto largo una carcajada.

Naruto:Esta bien esta bien acepto-Mientras no parava de reir.

Kellerbee:Esta echooo maldito estupido maldito eso Mientras seguia observando la capa De naruto.

Naruto:Adelante Entremos.-y empesava hacer unos sellos raros y una puerta se abia en el piso.  
Naruto:Ven vajemos.

Kellerbee:esta bien,maldito escrivia con poca luz en su libro.

Naruto:Chicos chicos...Nuevo miembro de los Remolinos Rojos, es un viejo amigo y jinchuriki de 8 sonrisa siniestra.

Karin:Bienvenido.Y lo saludava con lamano

Samui:Hola ..justo sobran dos avitaciones ahora queda .

Yuki:...

Sasuke:Lo miro y sonrio.

Kellerbee Lo ve a Sasuke y casi explota, demoraron como dos horas,y todavia Sasuke le tubo que pedir perdon, y tubo que entrar el Kyuubi a para a Bee,

Kellerbee:Estabien Naruto...Pero que no me mire feo eeehh-Mientras escrivia en su librito.

Cuando Bee dijo eso todos rieron menos Itachi y Sasuke(por que son unos amargados jajaja).

KellerBee:Y bien naruto ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Bee.

Naruto:Tranquilo tranquilo..primero hay que esperar que llege han ,el salio en otra direccion luego de robar el pergamino,por si acaso le seguian el rastro.-Dijo naruto con su tipica sonrisa siniestra.

KellerBee:Y que tiene ese pergamino?..si es que se puede saber-Dijo riendose.

Naruto:Claro Bee...Tiene jutsus prohividos que Kyuubi-san quiere.

KillerBee:Kyubi-San...eeh..interesante-decia con una sonrisa Maliciosa parecida a las de Naruto.

Naruto:Exacto-Riendo

Kellerbee:Y cual es tu proposito con todo esto no creo que lo hayas echo por que estabas aburrido-mientras empiesa a reirse.

Naruto:Tienes razon no lo ise por aburrimiento,Digamos que ...em como decirlo creare la sexta gran aldea ninja, y para eso necesito un par de cositas que puedo conseguir antes de hacerlo ,pero ya tengo todo en mente hasta el lugar en donde lo aremos,mi idea es que nosotros 7 seamos una leyenda ,donde las demas aldeas no se atrevan a atakarnos y quiero a los 9 jinchurikis en mi aldea,eso de los jinchurikis se me ocurrio recien cuando te uniste jeje-Mientras se reia.

KellerBee:Mmm me gusta tu idea chico,definitivamente me una sonrisa.

Naruto:Exelente.

Itachi:Pero no seria mejor mostrarles nuestro poder a las 5 aldeas causando una pequeña destruccion en cada una para que nos teman,que dicen?-Mientras reia.

KellerBee:Yo estoy de acuerdo mientras no maten ami reia  
(Buenoaunque espero que no me mate ami)-pensava Bee.

Naruto:No tranquilo Bee no mataremos a los Kages, ya que ellos seran los que mas nos teman-Reia.

CONTINUARA


End file.
